


[PODFIC] The Paradox Suite

by BoulavardofBrokenstuff, TheWitchKaguya



Series: [PODFIC] The Paradox Series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Choking, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Romance, Slash, airplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoulavardofBrokenstuff/pseuds/BoulavardofBrokenstuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchKaguya/pseuds/TheWitchKaguya
Summary: "Being with Sherlock is a series of shocks, but John is game for it anyhow." Podfic of The Paradox Suite by wordstrings





	[PODFIC] The Paradox Suite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Paradox Suite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555324) by [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/pseuds/wordstrings). 



> We're back with the second part of the Paradox Series! We sincerely hope you enjoy this. We certainly had fun making it.

Length: 28:58  
MediaFire link: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j6tam16c0d71bl7/The%20Paradox%20Suite.mp3)


End file.
